fnafsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Don't Bite
"We Don't Bite" is a fan song for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, part of the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game franchise, by JT Machinima/JT Music. It is from the perspective of the Crying Child as he faces off against the Nightmare animitronics, who threaten him. The song was performed by JT Machinima in all roles. Lyrics Things haven't been the same since my birthday We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day... Home alone in this awful darkness I don't even know where my dad or mom is Never been a fan of animatronics Can I get a grown-up to check in my closet? Just heard a noise, I don't know where it went To the right or left, is it under my bed? This must be a joke, and it's all in my head But what if I'm in hell and I'm already dead? Calm down, take it slow Check the halls, listen close Shut the door, better keep it closed What's behind it? I don't wanna know Fazbear's Pizza, thought it was gone Freddy and his friends are far from done Did you hear that? Now here they all come Five long nights and I'm only on one Welcome home, girls and boys Time to play with brand new toys Nightmares lurk inside your mind Now no place is safe to hide You have nowhere to run So why not join the fun? At night, we come to life Come closer, we don't bite I don't believe that for one second Gonna keep my distance and I'll be pleasant If you wanna be my friend then prove it I got a flashlight and I know how to use it That's right, step back from me! I'll snap at you if you snap at me And then I'll flash you when you try attacking me I hope that I don't run out of batteries! Oh my god, I'm on my own! Left alone, and I'm not that old Wish there was a lock on the door Where am I now? This is not my home Oddly enough, feels like I'm not alone Whoa, sorry guys, but you got to go My mom and dad are not comfortable With robots watching me when I'm all alone Welcome home, girls and boys Time to play with brand new toys Nightmares lurk inside your mind Now no place is safe to hide You have nowhere to run So why not join the fun? At night, we come to life Come closer, we don't bite Things haven't been the same since my birthday We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day I'm crying out now, somebody help me Cuz when I open up my eyes they surround me Why did it have to be me? Nobody else believes me Will nothing here give me peace? Maybe death will set me free No! I'm not giving up easy Ain't gonna let a cupcake eat me You're not real, I call your bluff (WAH!) That scare was real enough Even when they're not in business I'm number one on Fredbear's hit list Time for the nightmares to go away (Nobody told you? We're here to stay) Welcome home, girls and boys Time to play with brand new toys Nightmares lurk inside your mind Now no place is safe to hide You have nowhere to run So why not join the fun? At night, we come to life Come closer, we don't bite